


Runaway

by Skyshadow54



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Beginning of the war (Transformers Prime), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crime, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cybertronian Civil War, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Neutrals, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Polyhex, Sequel, speedsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow54/pseuds/Skyshadow54
Summary: After the events of Rise, the young speedster is out on his own. Or is he? Will Steeldust ever reunite with his guardian? Or will they be pushed further apart by the circumstances around them and the lives they now live?
Collections: Universe One





	1. Reflecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is new to my stories, this is a sequel to Rise. You might want to read one of those first. :) To anyone reading this, thank you and welcome! (This story also has many characters from Real Freedom. You don't have to read that one first, but it does introduce everyone there as well.)
> 
> Note: I know Rise was a fairly lighthearted story for the most part, however, this second book will contain darker elements and themes.. Nothing too graphic, but I will make note specifically of where the chapters/sections are in future chapters.. Steeldust and other characters do some questionable and some down right wrong things. I can tell you now, Steel will end up with the good side, and will be reunited with Jazz. However, it will be awhile.. I'm not trying to deter anyone from reading, but I want everyone to be aware is all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steeldust awoke with a jolt. Sitting up on the bench he’d been laying on, he glanced around quickly.

Right.

Last offcycle he’d been captured by a creepy black and green mech. Then, he’d been brought to an abandoned warehouse and met a noblemech who he’d made a deal with.

Relaxing, Steeldust slumped against the back of his seat. He wasn’t sure what had woken him up. Swindle was across the walkway, reading a datapad.

It mustn’t have been him. Maybe the transport had hit a bump in the road or something.

Not really caring what had woken him up since nothing seemed to be happening, Steeldust turned his helm and watched their passing surroundings.

He didn’t recognize where they were. And no wonder. They weren’t on the surface of the planet.

Not that that surprised him. The planet was, after all, at war. Some areas weren’t safe for traveling out in the open roads now.

On his journey from Praxus to Iacon, Steeldust had found that out personally.

Steeldust decided that even if they were on the surface, he likely wouldn’t recognize where they were. Unless they took the route his creators used to get from Polyhex to Iacon.

He hadn’t really been anywhere on the planet besides some sections of Polyhex, Praxus, and Altihex. And a couple places in Iacon.

Scrunching up his faceplate, Steeldust glared out at the Polyhexian landscape.

Actually, he’d seen quite a bit of both Praxus and Altihex’s less populated regions.

Not to mention the streets of Iacon.

 _“No thanks to the mecha who were supposed to take care of me,”_ he thought.

Apparently, his trust had been misplaced.

 _“Oh-well,”_ Steeldust thought with a shrug _. “I-don’t-need-them-anymore. Right? I’m-gonna-be-a-racer. I’ll-show-them. I’ll-show-them-all. Show-those-stuck-up-Iaconians-that-I’m-not-just-some- Loser.”_

Shoulders and doorwings sagging, Steeldust frowned, features softening. He sure felt like a loser. He’d lost his creators, his brother, his guardian, his friends, his home.

Everything.

“Hey, mechling.”

Steeldust glanced across the transport at the noble.

The orange and purple mech was still sitting with one pede resting on a knee joint, leaning back against the seat with his datapad in hand. The pad however, was lowered and the mech was looking at Steeldust instead.

“Chin up, we’ll be at your new home soon,” Swindle said with a broad grin. “Then, you can put your past behind you and start a new life.”

Tilting his helm, the black and navy youngling considered that.

_“Maybe-he’s-right. What-more-do-I-have-to-lose? Might-as-well-try-and-start-again. That-is-sort-of-why-I-agreed...”_

“Okay.”

Swindle’s grin grew broader. “Good youngling.”

“Where are we?”

“In Polyhex. Just outside of the northeastern border of the city itself. It won’t be long before we get to HQ.”

With a nod, Steeldust went back to quietly looking out the window. Noting his own reflection in the window pane, he examined himself. He hadn’t really seen himself for a little while.

To his surprise, he looked... Different.

And it wasn’t just the dirt and scratched paint in various places on his frame from living on the run.

Steel wasn’t quite sure what else it was though.

Maybe, it was the optics staring back at him. They were the right colour to be his. But, somehow, they were different. They looked... Sad. Lonely. Even a bit angry.

Just like how he felt.

Taking one last look, the nine-vorn-old averted his gaze.

In truth, it scared him a little.

 _“Things will get better,”_ he told himself. _“They’ve got to.”_

Little did he know how long it would be before things truly got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Credit song: Doubt - Twenty One Pilots


	2. Dark Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past memories and faces. New thoughts to consider and new places.

_“Steeldust, can you move over a bit? Yer kinda in the middle o’ da floor, Sweetspark.”_

_The five-vorn-old glanced up, then nodded. “Sorry, Carrier.”_

_“It’s okay, dear. Ah just don’t want to step on ya.”_

_As Steeldust picked up his toys and moved towards the table, his carrier carried on with what she was doing._

_Steeldust sat back down on the floor, intent on finishing the battle his two action figures were having._

_“You will be defeated in the name of justice!” he yelled, making the good mecha stand heroically on the rungs of the nearby chair. “No more will you do evil things!”_

_Moving the bad mecha closer, he tried to deepen his voice to sound like the character from the holovid show. “No. It is you who will be defeated this offcycle! I am too powerful for you.”_

_Making the other figure leap down, Steeldust resumed his normal voice. “We’ll see about that!”_

_“Steeldust! Can you be quieter! I can’t focus on my homework!” came an irritated voice from the living room._

_With a frown, the five-vorn-old turned his helm to look. “I am being quiet!”_

_A loud huff was his response. “No-you’re-not. You’re-being-really-loud.”_

_“It’s-not-me-it’s-my-toys,” protested Steeldust, pointing at his action figures. “They’re-fighting-cause- “_

_“Your-toys-don’t-even-talk-Steeldust. Carrier-can-you-make-Steeldust-be-quiet?” Blurr whined, coming into the kitchen._

_Their carrier returned from wherever she had gone. She walked over to her two younglings, placing a hand on her hip._

_“Ah don’t think he was being that loud, Blurr. And he did already come out here so he wouldn’t bother ya. Do ya need some help with yer homework?”_

_Blurr frowned, then after a few kliks, nodded his helm. “Yes, please. It doesn’t make sense. And I can’t concentrate enough to figure it out.”_

_Harmony placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him and pushing him gently back into the living room. “Alright, Ah’ll be right there in a couple kliks.”_

_She then turned to the younger brother._

_“Steeldust, do you think your toys could be a little more quiet?”_

_The youngling looked up. “I’ll ask them to be.”_

_The red and white femme smiled. “Thank you.”_

_“Boom!” Steeldust whisper-shouted, bashing his toys into each other. “Wham! Bang! Kaboom!”_

_Suddenly, the lights flickered and then shut off._

_Steeldust let out a surprised yelp and looked around._

_It was dark._

_He didn’t like the dark very much._

_“Carrier?”_

_There was no answer._

_Steeldust carefully got to his pedes, making his way across the kitchen. “Carrier? Blurr?”_

_An eerie red glow filtered through the window above the table, illuminating the room. The youngling saw his carrier standing over by the kitchen counter._

_He ran over and threw his servos around her pedes. “Carrier! I’m scared!”_

_His carrier slowly tilted her helm to look down at him. When Steeldust met her gaze, he let out a gasp._

_Blank, colourless optics stared back at him._

_A sharp pain stabbed him in the spark, feeling like it was being torn into._

_“Run, Steeldust,” the femme said urgently. Her empty optics moved to the window, her helm turning away from her youngling._

_Steeldust slowly looked over his shoulder, following her gaze._

_Instantly, he wished he hadn’t._

_A dark, shadowy figure was standing just outside the window. Glowing red optics stared back at him._

_Behind Steeldust, his carrier suddenly collapsed, falling limply to the floor._

_“Blurr! Run!” Steeldust shrieked, turning to flee himself._

_Somehow, he knew it was pointless to call out a warning to their sire._

_He was already offline too._

_Before he could take one step, a clawed hand came crashing through the window. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. The rest of the figure’s frame slowly followed the hand, it’s optics never leaving Steeldust._

_The youngling found himself rooted to the spot, frozen in place._

_He couldn’t move._

_The shadowy figure was inside now._

_Coming closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_The astrokliks dragged by as Steeldust tried to move, to get away from the invader._

_Two clawed hands reached out, now mere inches from the youngling’s faceplate._

_Steeldust screamed, wrenching himself backwards._

_He was falling, falling, falling away from the hands._

* * *

Until he hit the ground with a painful thud.

Jolted awake, Steeldust laid there, venting hard.

Fearfully glancing around, he found he was still in the transport.

On the floor.

But not at his home in Polyhex where he’d lived with his family.

Not five vorns old, or even seven, when the event the dream was partially based on had really happened.

Not with his carrier offline beside him.

Not with some strange, evil-looking mecha reaching to grab him.

“Steeldust?”

Steeldust turned his helm towards the voice.

Swindle was still seated in his previous position, looking down at him with concern.

“Are you alright?”

Sitting up, Steeldust realized he was shaking. He took a few more deep vents, attempting to push the events of his nightmare far out of his processor.

“Yeah,” he nodded rapidly. “I’m-fine.”

Swindle gave him a look that said he wasn’t convinced. “Are you certain? You fell back into recharge for awhile. Then, you screamed and fell off of your seat.”

Steeldust picked himself up off the floor and climbed back up onto his seat. “I just had a nightmare. But I’m okay now.”

“A nightmare?” Swindle inquired; optic ridges furrowed.

Seeing the confusion on his new boss’ faceplate, Steeldust nodded again.

“Yeah, uh, you know, dreams. Only bad ones. That are usually scary or something.”

“Dreams,” repeated the noble thoughtfully. “Cybertronians do not typically have those. It’s very rare.”

Steeldust let out a nervous laugh. “I know. Lucky me, huh?”

“Indeed,” Swindle hummed, frowning slightly. “Do they- Cause you any harm?”

With a shrug, Steeldust flicked a doorwing. “No. They just- Bother-me. But-I-don’t-usually-have-them-very-often. Not-like-I-used-to.”

“I see. Well, I suppose then if they are not harmful to your health then there is no need to get you checked out.”

“I guess so.” Steeldust shrugged again, one optic ridge raised. “The-medic-I-went-to-see-one time-said-I-was-fine. I-think. It-was-a-while-ago-now.”

“Good. Steeldust, it would likely be best if you did not fall into recharge again before we arrive. We are almost there.”

_“That’s-what-you-said-earlier,”_ Steel thought. He stared at the seat in front of him, a bit reluctant to look out the window.

Just in case there was a possibility of seeing a pair of red optics. The dream was, after all, fresh in his processor, even if he knew there wasn’t anything outside the transport window.

It was kinda dark down here beneath the surface though. So he didn’t want to chance a look.

Just in case.

Swindle meanwhile, all of a sudden, had something to consider.

_“A dreaming Cybertronian. Those are quite rare indeed. I wonder if it’s a vision sort of thing. There have been recorded instances of that. Perhaps I can find some files from the medic who apparently looked into Steeldust’s dreaming. The youngling may not be aware of everything that could have been found or the possibilities.”_

Another thought came to the conmech. This one less opportunistic and more concerning.

_“I should definitely look more into this dream business. Is it dangerous? Does it drive the victim insane? If so, I will have to decide if Steeldust is worth keeping around, although, he still might just fit right in with some of the others.”_

He glanced over at the youngling out of the corner of his optic. Steeldust was just sitting there as if lost in thought.

_“It’s strange. Definitely not natural. I wonder what he is thinking about. Or what was in his dream. It seemed to scare him plenty. I doubt he would tell me if I asked, he isn’t exactly the trusting, talkative sort.”_

Swindle smirked. _“But then, I’m good at coaxing things out of those sorts of mecha too. With time, I’ll figure out what’s in that helm of his.”_

The transport, having heard the conversation and sensing how uncomfortable the youngling was, spoke then.

“I am sure you will be alright, young one,” he rumbled deeply. “Just- Think about something else. You’ll forget about it soon enough.”

Steeldust smiled weakly towards the front where the voice had come from. “Thanks. I’ll try.”

“Yes, he’s right, Steeldust,” affirmed Swindle cheerily, noting the youngling’s slight mood change. “Like I said, past is in the past, right?”

“Yeah. I guess,” replied the navy and black, staring down at the floor.

* * *

Soon enough, the transport made his way to the planet’s surface once again.

Steeldust didn’t know this sector of Polyhex.

He somehow figured he likely soon would.

Very well.

How he figured that, he didn’t know.

He just had a feeling.

The youngling watched as they approached a large, three-story building. It was rundown, looking like it had been deserted a long time ago.

Except for the several sets of tire tracks leading up to it.

The transport stopped beside the building and opened his doors.

Swindle stood up. Sending a quick glance to Steeldust, he beckoned for him to come with a hand.

“Come along, Steeldust. I’m sure you’re excited to see your new home. And meet the rest.”

Sliding off of the bench seat, Steeldust followed. When they stepped out of the transport, he turned back, pausing.

“Are you coming too?”

The transport lowly chuckled. “No, small one. I will return when Swindle has need of my service again.”

“Oh.” Steeldust frowned, tilting his helm. “Will I see you again?”

“Perhaps. From what I’ve heard, you are to be joining the races. I’m certain you will see me at least at those times.”

The youngling nodded, seemingly satisfied with that.

“Okay. Thank you for the ride.”

“You’re quite welcome, Steeldust,” the transport said happily.

Not many mecha thanked him. At least not genuinely like this one had.

“Steeldust! Hurry along now!” Swindle called impatiently from the entrance of an alley that laid beside the building.

The youngling looked over his shoulder, then back at the transport vehicle. “I have to go,” he said reluctantly.

“Yes,” hummed the older mecha. “You must. And I must return back to my home. Goodbye, Steeldust.”

The transport began rolling forward, turning to head back the way he had came.

Steeldust swiftly ran to catch up. “Wait!”

The larger mecha halted immediately. “Yes?” he asked, tone confused and concerned.

The youngling fidgeted in place, doorwings flicking. “I don’t know your name. You know mine, but you didn’t tell me yours.”

With a chuckle, the transport replied. “That is because, young one, I do not have what you might call a proper name.” _“This one is still innocent to the world beyond what he used to know. I can only hope they don’t corrupt his spark too much. Or force him to grow up too fast. He is just young yet for the purpose which he has been brought to become.”_

Optic ridges rose in shock on Steeldust’s faceplate. “You don’t have a name?”

“Only a numerical designation. I am T-64.”

“Oh. Well, you should have a real name too.”

“Steeldust! What are you doing?” Swindle called again, tapping his pede impatiently. “Say goodbye and let’s go inside.”

“You must go now, Steeldust,” T-64 rumbled quietly. “Off with you.”

“Goodbye, T-64,” Steeldust said sadly.

With that, he scampered back to the noble.

“What was that all about, Steeldust?” inquired Swindle, optic ridge arched.

“I- Just wanted to ask him something,” Steeldust replied, following the mech as he walked down the alley.

“I see. Well, here we are.”

They stopped beside a door in the wall of the building. The door had a keypad beside it and several closed slots at various heights.

Steeldust also noted that it was a very large door.

Swindle knocked on the door and stepped back a step to wait.

Shortly, the lowest slot in the door was opened and a red optic appeared.

“Oh, Swindle. It’s you,” came a muffled voice through the door. “One astroklik.”

The slot was closed again and Steeldust could faintly hear the sound of a keypad being tapped on.

He arched an optic ridge. The voice had sounded sort of familiar.

But who would he know here?

The door opened, revealing the mecha behind it.

Their optics met Steeldust’s almost instantly.

Steeldust rose his doorwings aggressively. “You!” he hissed through clenched denta. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Ah could ask you da same thing,” snapped the other mecha. Red optics darted to Swindle, then back to the youngling with him. “What’d ya bring _him_ here for?”

Swindle glanced between the two several times. “He’s joining us. And that is final.”

With out another word, the noble brushed past the mecha guarding the door, leaving the pair to continue glaring at each other on their own.

_“This just got better. Not,”_ Steeldust thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I would love to hear what you think! :)   
> Does anyone have any ideas who that was that Steeldust met at the end?
> 
> Credit Song: Papercut - Linkin Park


	3. Concerning Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeldust comes face to face with someone from his past, meets some new faceplates, and questions what he's gotten himself into.

_“Wheeler?”_

“Well, hello there, pipsqueak. Harass Wildrider an’ Dragstrip lately?”

“No! They always harassed me!”

Wheeler crossed his servos, still glaring down at one of the younger mecha who’d gotten him in trouble at school. Many times.

“How’d ya end up here? You were still in Praxus when I left. Where’s yer investigator friend?”

Steeldust’s plating, which had been flared slightly, clamped down tight against his frame. He glared at the other youngling.

“None of your business,” the black and navy hissed.

“Did ya finally get kicked out, orphan?” The black and green mechling leaned against the open-door frame. He smirked, seeing he’d hit a nerve.

“No!”

“Then what happened? Go through something bad that ya don’t want ta talk ‘bout?”

“What would you know about it, Wheeler?” Steeldust snarled.

The look in the former bully’s optics changed as he winced. But it was only there for an astroklik before being replaced with the more familiar, nasty grin.

Wheeler let out a short laugh. “Wouldn’t you like ta know?”

Tilting his helm, Steeldust watched his old rival carefully. This Wheeler was slightly different than when they’d last seen each other.

But that was about two vorns ago now. In Praxus.

With a sharp twitch of his doorwings, Steeldust straightened to his full height. Looking up to meet Wheeler’s optics, he spoke.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told you before. Leave. Me. Alone.”

Wheeler just looked down at his once rival, an amused expression on his faceplate. “What ‘bout yer friends? They were added in dat last time ya told me dat. Not friends wit’ the two Praxies no more?”

Steeldust opened his mouth to yell at him, but then closed it, biting is glossa.

_“It’s not worth it, Steel,”_ Smokescreen had said once.

The speedster had believed him then. And he believed him now.

Even if there was a possibility that Smokescreen might have left him too.

Plus, Swindle was probably waiting for him.

Pushing past the older youngling, Steeldust entered the building that was apparently his new home.

That he would be sharing with Wheeler.

_“Joy,”_ thought Steeldust.

He soon found Swindle waiting for him at the end of the short hallway. He fell into step as the noble walked around the corner, heading down another semi dark hallway.

The youngling warily looked around. This place wasn’t as spooky as some buildings he’d been in, but he still wasn’t sure he liked it.

He wasn’t too sure about being in the same place as Wheeler again either.

_“Of all mecha from school to run into here, it just had to be the bully from Praxus. Nobody I knew from Polyhex, nobody I actually liked from Praxus,”_ Steeldust thought. _“With my luck lately, I shouldn’t be surprised.”_

Swindle jerked from his thoughts by speaking.

“You and Wheeler have met before?”

With a nod, Steeldust replied, tone glum. “Yeah. We went to school together for a term.”

“Well, it will be nice to see a familiar faceplate around here then, hmm?” Swindle asked, amused.

Steeldust just grimaced.

Swindle either didn’t notice or didn’t care to ask for more details.

As the pair walked along, Steeldust began to hear mecha’s voices coming from somewhere up ahead. As they got closer to the sound, the youngling could see a light coming from a doorway not too far down the corridor they were currently walking down.

“This here is the common room where most of them gather when they aren’t otherwise occupied,” Swindle said. He paused near the open door, looking back at Steeldust. “Everyone else besides Wheeler and those on guard duty should be here. Ready to meet your fellow mecha, Steeldust?”

With a nervous shrug, Steeldust twitched his doorwings. “I guess.”

Swindle gave a short chuckle. “That’s the spirit. Let’s go introduce you to everyone.”

With that, the short mech turned and strode around the corner, into the noisy room. 

“Good orn, my mecha,” he said loudly and cheerily over the rabble.

Steeldust held back, listening as gruff voices returned their boss’s greeting.

_“Will- Will any of them like me?”_

His doorwings twitched in annoyance as he frowned. _“Wait- Why do I care if they like me or not? I don’t need nobody. Nobody at all._

_“Since they’ll probably all leave me anyways too some orn.”_

The young speedster continued to listen as Swindle went on about some happening in Iacon. It appeared that this was a regular thing or simply that his employees enjoyed his stories because it was pretty much silent other than that.

That silence sort of was unnerving. Steeldust didn’t know who Swindle was talking to or what the mecha were like. He didn’t know how they’d react.

From past experiences, knowing how mecha reacted was handy at times.

And when they were unpredictable, you had to watch them. Carefully.

Remembering the scary green and black mech that had captured and brought him to Swindle, Steeldust cast a wary glance over his shoulderplate. He hadn’t even heard Lockdown coming up behind him before he grabbed him.

_“I wonder if I’ll see him again...”_ the youngling thought with a slight shiver.

“Anyways, I’ve got something even better to tell you than that,” said Swindle, having finished his news. “This here’s- Oh! Where’d he go? Steeldust?”

Taking a deep intake, Steeldust tentatively stepped forward, peering around the doorway into the room.

It was a very large room, with various circular tables scattered around it. On one end of the room, there was a long counter with stools in front of it.

Seated on some of the stools and in chairs around the tables, sat several mecha.

All looking at him.

“Come on, youngling! Don’t be shy!” Swindle said with a grin.

Steeldust gulped and came forward to stand beside Swindle. He looked around the room again, at the mecha watching him.

There were a few big mechs, big like Aftershock, a mech he’d known in Praxus. Contrary to the cheerful construction worker, none of theses ones looked very happy or friendly.

Two seekers sat at a table by themselves. They watched him with some interest, one seemingly more so.

A few smaller mecha were spread out at various tables too.

Nobody seemed real friendly here. Some looked mean even.

“This here is Steeldust,” Swindle said, placing a hand on Steeldust’s shoulder. “He is our newest addition and I want you all to welcome him. No squishing him on his first decacycle here, alright?” he continued jokingly.

At that, Steeldust glanced up at him, optics wide.

_“What have I gotten myself into?”_

“Steeldust, from left to right we have Roadrage and Nitro at the first table there. Then at the seekers’ table Wingnut and Arson. Next table is Dagger and Taser. And finally, along the side, is Ransack and my second, Thundercloud.”

Following along with his helm as Swindle talked, Steeldust tried to commit the names to his memory.

There was a lot.

And apparently, there were others on guard duty. Wherever that was.

Then, to Steeldust’s horror, Swindle walked away, leaving him in the middle of the large room.

In the center of everyone’s attention.

The navy and black watched as Swindle sauntered over to the mech apparently named Thundercloud and started a conversation.

Well, Steeldust certainly was not going to follow him over there. The winged mech was huge, bigger and taller than anyone he’d ever seen before. And he did not look friendly.

At all.

More like scary and could eat you in a couple bites if he wanted to.

Steeldust wondered if T-64 was that big when he transformed.

Turning to the rest of the room, Steeldust scanned the rest of the group. Most had gone back to talking to each other, but a few still watched him.

_“Hey, where did the smaller two at that table go?”_

Suddenly, he was picked up from behind and-

Hugged?

“Isn’t he cute, Dagger?”

Squirming, Steeldust tried to get down. Not that he was very far off the ground. But he didn’t want to be hugged by whoever had him.

“Sure. Taser, ya think every youngling is cute,” said a voice off to the side.

Glancing over, Steeldust noted that the young mechling was the one from the now empty table. That meant the mecha who had him was probably the femmeling who’d been with him.

That and there was only one femme in the group it seemed.

“But look at him!”

“Put him down already, Taser!”

Steeldust was suddenly put back on the ground. He swiftly spun around and took a few steps, servos up in defence.

“Aww, he thinks he’s tough,” chuckled the femmeling, placing her hands on her hips.

The mechling just shook his helm. “I apologize for my sister. She’s weird.”

His statement was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder.

“So are you,” the femmeling, apparently called Taser, snapped.

“You are siblings?” Steeldust asked, lowering his servos and tilting his helm.

These two were perhaps around his own brother’s age, maybe a vorn or two apart. They were both slim, with matching colour schemes and doorwings.

_“They-do-look-like-they’re-related,”_ thought Steeldust.

“Unfortunately,” Taser said, crossing her servos. “I’m Taser, this is my idiot older brother, Dagger.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Dagger remarked dryly.

“I’m Steeldust.”

“How old are ya?” inquired Taser with a twitch of her doorwings. “Ya look pretty young to be joining us.”

“I’m nine,” replied Steeldust. “You’re Polyhexian?”

“Yep,” Taser replied, popping the end sound. “How’d ya know?”

Steeldust snickered “The slight ‘Hexie accent is a pretty good give away.”

Dagger snickered. “Huh, I suppose so. We’re from a different sector here in the city. Yerself?”

“Originally, here. Different sector too. But I’ve moved around a bit.”

“Us too! Ever been to Kaon?” Taser asked.

Steeldust shook his helm. “No.”

“Don’t bother. Everyone brags bout how great it is but it sucks. We did find this job there though.”

They were interrupted from talking anymore by one of the bigger mechs approaching.

“Roadrage,” Taser said cheerily. “Dis here’s Steeldust.”

“I’m aware. I also know that you two switch with Crusher for sentry duty in less than a breem and need to get moving,” the red and black growled. “He’ll be way out on the west side of our borders. I want both of you to replace him.”

“Yes, sir,” said Dagger with a curt nod.

With that, the two doorwingers quickly left the common room.

Leaving Steeldust feeling very small standing by himself next to Roadrage.

The youngling craned his helm back to look up at the mech’s faceplate. He could immediately tell that this mech was a warrior just by looking at him. He was big, tough, and looked very strong. There was also- Just something about the way he held himself. In addition, there was a very large gun attached to his servo.

The mech looked down at the youngling and grunted. “Wonder how long a little thing like you will last.”

There was a pause as the two stared at each other, one in some awe and confusion, the other in some disapproval and pity.

Roadrage sighed. He gestured over to Swindle with a large hand. “Swindle will talk to you about where and what you should do when he’s finished. I would but I have to leave.”

He half turned, looking back towards the gathering of tables. “Wingnut. You’re switching with Jetstreak. Be at his position in ten kliks or take double shift next offcycle.”

Both seekers glanced up at Roadrage’s commanding tone. The yellow and burgundy one moved his glance to the other, who continued to watch the red and black warrior.

“What if I like double shift?” he said lazily, moving his gaze to the youngling who stood in Roadrage’s shadow.

Roadrage rolled his optics and grunted. “Stay away from that one, youngling.”

“Okay.” Steeldust watched as Roadrage walked around him and left the room.

Once he had disappeared, the speedster turned his helm back to the two seekers.

The yellow one hadn’t moved, but the other one was coming towards him.

Steeldust watched him as he approached. Watched him very carefully. Wondering how he was supposed to stay away from him.

Even with his quick processor, Steeldust hadn’t figured out a way to avoid the seeker before he got to him.

With a hasty glance, the young speedster noted that while the lanky seeker held no weapons, his digits were more like long claws.

Really long. Like maybe as long as Steeldust’s servo long.

“Hello there,” the lime green and purple seeker purred, stopping right in front of the youngling. Looking him up and down once, the seeker grinned a grin too wide. “So. Steeldust was it?”

Steeldust stared back, not moving his attention away. _“I don’t like how he’s looking at me. He’s creepy.”_

“Hmm.” The Seeker straightened to his full height, twitching his wings as he did. “You don’t talk much do you? Such a shame. I like talking to mecha.”

Optics darting over to Swindle, Steeldust noted he was still talking the giant mech’s audios off.

He wasn’t gonna come and get this seeker away from him it seemed.

Steeldust’s straightened, staring into the seeker’s faceplate. “What do you want?” he said with a low growl.

The seeker’s optics lit up at the response he finally got.

That didn’t make him look any friendlier.

“I just wanted to say hi. I’m Wingnut.”

The words were out of Steeldust’s mouth before he could think or stop them. “Wingnut? That’s your name?”

“Yes,” the Seeker said with a nod. He bent to be closer to the shorter youngling’s level. “That’s my name.”

“But isn’t that-“ Steeldust began. He stopped, his processor finally catching up to his glossa. He didn’t really want to offend this mech.

“An insult among the seekers?” Wingnut finished the question with a smirk. “Yep.”

That made Steeldust confused. Optic ridge raised, he inquired, “And- You’re okay with being called that?”

The Seeker shrugged. “I am one, so why wouldn’t I be called one.”

Steeldust blinked. Several times. “Uhh... Okay.”

Cackling loudly, Wingnut continued. “Oh, your faceplate right now is hilarious! Just like my name!”

He crouched, reaching a long servo over and started to pat Steeldust on the helm. “You’re funny, my friend!”

Steeldust stiffened as soon as the seeker touched him. Reacting quickly, he swatted Wingnut’s hand away.

“Don’t touch me! And I’m not your friend! Go away!”

Wingnut straightened, grinning widely once again. Tilting his helm, he stared down at the youngling. “Well now, ain’t this little thing just a little tiny ball of pent-up anger, just waiting to explode into a raging, tantrummy, mess of fists and kicking?”

Steeldust blinked angrily up at the seeker. Out of the corner of his optics, he noticed the other seeker was heading their way.

He didn’t care at the present moment.

Spreading his servos wide, his doorwings moved up higher. “What in the galaxy is that supposed to mean, you overgrown cyberbird?” he demanded loudly.

Drawing the attention of several of the other occupants in the room.

Wingnut gasped dramatically; one servo placed over his chest plate. “And he insults too! I love him.”

The yellow and burgundy seeker, who had by this time joined them, crossed his servos with a low sigh. He simply shook his helm and said nothing.

“We’re gonna get along just great, you and me little blue,” continued Wingnut. Then with another pat to Steeldust’s helm, he skipped away.

Staring after him in some shock, Steeldust voiced the only thought he had at the moment.

“What. Was. _That_?”

“That,” replied the other seeker, optics moving from the now empty doorway to the youngling beside him. “Was Wingnut.”

Steeldust stared up at him incredulously. “Is he- Always like that?”

The yellow and burgundy sighed again, a small smirk appearing on his slim faceplate. “This is what he’s like on a good day.”

“Oh,” said Steeldust with a bit of horror in his expression.

With a shrug, the seeker started to make his way out of the room. “Don’t worry. You get used to him.”

Steeldust grimaced. _“Don’t know if I want to.”_

A glance around the room told Steeldust that almost everyone had also left while he’d been talking to the seekers. Swindle was still talking to the giant flier.

Steeldust still didn’t want to go near that mech.

He wasn’t sure if the remaining two mechs would want to talk to him. The smaller one was busy doing something on a datapad and the big mech over near the other two didn’t look too friendly.

And. There. Was. No. Way. On. Cybertron. That. He. Was. Going. To. Go. Find. _Wheeler_.

So Steeldust remained where he was. Watching. Being more or less ignored and perhaps even forgotten.

_“Well-this-has-been-fun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thundercloud doesn't belong to me. My brother, Blaster 2.0, nicely lets me use him in my stories. All the other oc's featured here are mine.
> 
> Speaking of stories.. Anybody recognize anybody from any of the other stories? ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading! (No credit song this time.)


	4. Searching for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for answers, and a certain mecha.

Jazz stared out the window of the base the Autobots were using. The former investigator was no longer listening to the other mecha discussing battle plans.

He was too lost in thought to hear them.

_“It’s been a jour. Where could Steeldust be?”_

Jazz refused to believe the worst.

That his nine-vorn-old youngling was offline. Mercilessly slaughtered by the mecha that had sabotaged the small transport he’d been on.

Shaking his helm, Jazz dismissed the thought. _“Authorities would have found his frame if that happened. He escaped. Ah’m sure of it.”_

But just because Steeldust has likely escaped didn’t mean he was alright.

Aftershock and Aurora Star still hadn’t seen any sign of the small speedster.

Neither had Silver.

Neither had Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Swerve, or their creators.

Not even Nightracer had seen him. And he and the other enforcers had been looking since the accident had happened.

_“If he’s still online, then how have none of them seen him?”_ Jazz asked himself, optic ridges furrowing deeply as he frowned.

“Jazz,” hissed Prowl from his seat beside him.

Tuning himself back into the conversation, which was actually kind of important, Jazz forced himself to listen. He could think about Steeldust later.

And how he could find him.

Prowl kept an optic on his friend, knowing that he’d have to tell Jazz what most of the meeting was about later. Oddly enough, he wasn’t annoyed with Jazz.

He knew very well what he was thinking about that had him so distracted.

The fact that there had been no sign of Steeldust for a jour was concerning.

If it weren’t that Orion- no, _Optimus_ , needed him here, Jazz would have been long gone. Back to Praxus to search for Steeldust.

He had to stay. Had to keep fighting with the other Autobots, few as there were in comparison to the Decepticons. He had to help by doing what he did best, gathering information while being sneaky.

Jazz had never known that that talent would come in handy. He’d always just done it because he could. For fun.

Now?

A lot more rested on him retrieving information successfully than simply just solving whatever case he was investigating.

Simply.

Jazz scoffed under his breath, crossing his servos. _“Never thought Ah’d describe what Ah used ta do like dat._

_“Never thought Ah’d lose Steeldust either. Pit, Ah promised dat youngling Ah’d look after him, keep him safe._

_“He’s probably so scared...”_

Staring out the window from behind his visor, Jazz’s mood sank even lower.

_“Steeldust- Wherever ya are- Ah’m so sorry._

_“Ah will find you.”_

* * *

Finally, after what seemed to Steeldust like breems, Swindle finished talking with the giant mech.

“Ah, there you are Steeldust,” Swindle said as he strode over to the youngling, grinning broadly.

As if he had forgotten that he’d left him in the middle of the massive room. Or expected him to wander off.

Steeldust wasn’t sure which one it was. Or if he was supposed to respond out loud to the statement. So, he stood where he was and waited.

Swindle didn’t seem to notice the silence.

“Steeldust, this is Thundercloud. Thundercloud, Steeldust.”

The giant, Thundercloud as he was called, nodded in their direction, but made no move to do anything else.

Which Steeldust was extremely okay with.

_“He-doesn’t-look-friendly. Just-really-grumpy. I-don’t-think-he-likes- me,”_ the youngling thought.

“You will be answering to him when I’m not around,” continued Swindle. “For now, though, you should meet Nitro, who will be training you. Seeing as you both are small and fast, suited to similar ways of fighting you know.”

“Okay,” Steeldust replied. He followed Swindle out of the room, giving Thundercloud one more apprehensive look over his shoulder before re-entering the hallway.

_“I-don’t-think-I-want-to-answer-to-him.”_

* * *

Steeldust was flung backwards, hitting the wall with a soft thud.

“Oof,” he grunted as he slid down to the floor, rubbing his torso.

Partway across the large training room, the slim two-wheeler stood waiting. He tilted his helm, assuming a stance that seemed casual.

But Steeldust by now knew better.

If there was a time that the grey and blue mechling ever was not on guard, even when he looked like he was totally relaxed?

Steeldust didn’t actually know if such a time existed.

_“Maybe-when-he’s-in-recharge,”_ thought Steeldust, getting back to his pedes.

“Better,” said the quiet young mech with a slight nod of his helm. “But you need to predict what I’m going to do. Before I do it.”

“You’re fast,” added Swindle from his seat alongside the adjoining wall. “Use it to your advantage.”

“But Nitro’s fast too,” complained Steeldust, twitching his doorwings as he slumped forward. “And he kinda hits hard.”

Swindle shrugged, crossing his servos. “Do you think he’s faster than you?”

“No.”

“Well, then,” the noble replied with a wave of his hand. “By all means-“ He narrowed his optics, a sly smile spreading across his faceplate.

“Prove it.”

Steeldust frowned, then moved into a battle stance. He turned his helm to face Nitro.

Nitro copied the motion, a slight smirk playing at his faceplate.

_“He-won’t-get-me-this-time,”_ Steeldust thought determinedly. His optic ridges furrowed as he stuck his glossa out to the side as he concentrated on watching his opponent.

A few kliks of dodging later, Steeldust was back on the floor, Nitro standing over him.

“Better,” said their audience approvingly. “Again.”

Steeldust groaned into the floor.

Nitro flicked his glance between his employer and trainee several times. “He’s trained enough for one orn, don’t you think?”

Swindle opened his mouth to argue and tell Nitro that he should show more respect. Then, he closed it, remembering that this was Nitro, a mechling who hardly opened his mouth unless it was with good reason.

“Fine,” Swindle snapped, crossing his servos. “Very well, Steeldust, you will resume your training next orn.”

With that, the noble got up and left the training room, leaving the two younger mecha to themselves.

Steeldust removed his faceplate from the floor and looked up towards the retreating figure. Then, he turned his attention to Nitro.

“Thanks.”

Nitro tilted his helm, raising an optic ridge. “You need a break. That’s all.”

Steeldust rolled his optics, moving his servos forwards so he could rest his chin on them. “Yeah-but-you-didn’t-have-to-stick-up-for-me.”

“It’s easier to train you when you’re not exhausted,” replied Nitro quietly.

There was something in the two-wheeler’s optics that said something that Steeldust couldn’t quite figure out.

There was another reason for Nitro sticking up for him, that much Steeldust knew.

“Thanks anyways.”

Nitro nodded, then silently left the room.

Steeldust rolled over onto his back, minding his doorwings of course, and stared up at the ceiling.

He’d only been here a little less than a decacycle and already had learned a lot of things.

Nitro, even if Steeldust hadn’t been really sure about him in the beginning, had turned out to be a pretty good trainer.

And an extremely good fighter.

Steeldust had watched the short mech spar against both Wingnut and Roadrage at the same time.

To say that Steeldust had been amazed would be very accurate.

Nitro might be one of the smallest mecha here, only about sixteen feet tall, but he could still hold his own. Roadrage dwarfed him by a landslide and Wingnut was just a lot taller mainly, but that didn’t stop Nitro at all. He didn’t hesitate for even an astroklik when Thundercloud told him who he’d be fighting.

He just went and kicked their tailpipes.

Well, Wingnut’s anyways. Roadrage did pretty well against the much smaller mech.

But still-

Steeldust winced. He knew that Nitro was going easy on him. And was really, really, really, really glad about it.

But if Nitro was training him, that meant that some orn, he might be just as good.

Something that Steeldust was okay with.

Steeldust also found that even if Nitro was kinda quiet, he kinda liked him. Maybe, some orn, he’d consider him a friend.

_“That might be nice,”_ the youngling thought. _“To have a friend.”_

Rolling to his pedes in one swift motion, Steeldust started heading back to his room. He frowned, twitching his doorwings.

_“But I don’t know if I want to make any more friends. I might just lose them too.”_

After all, mecha he thought he could trust left him.

Even Jazz.

Steel wasn’t certain if he wanted to try and make friends. He wasn’t sure he wanted to risk _that_ happening again.

* * *

A very tired Prowl was sitting at his desk in the small room that was serving as an office for him.

Optimus Prime had quickly selected him to be a tactician, both likely because of the skill Prowl had shown for number crunching and that Jazz had recommended him.

The Prime had known Jazz for quite some time before, back when he was simply an archivist. He trusted the former investigator immensely and was quite open to Jazz’ suggestion.

And as such, Prowl had been very busy since. Many late offcycles and early orns were at times what needed to happen in order for work to get done.

The more he got done, Prowl figured, the more efficient the army would be.

So, there he was, sitting in a small room just barely big enough for him, his desk, and a chair on either side of the desk.

He was promised that he would receive a better office when they found the space and got things organized. Something that Prowl would be assisting with.

The former enforcer found he didn’t actually mind the small space though. He wasn’t exactly a very big mecha, so the small space didn’t hinder him in that respect. It meant that he had a space of his own that he could work in peace in.

Until someone interrupted him with a comm.

Or, in Jazz’s case, simply barging right in.

Which is exactly what happened.

Prowl received no warning before his door suddenly slid open and a black and white mech slipped in before slamming the door behind him.

The poor, startled Praxian jumped, doorwings arching backwards as he stared at the rude creature invading his space.

“What is it, Jazz?” he asked, trying not to growl. “There’s something called knocking first- “

“Ah just thought of something, Prowl,” Jazz interrupted, tone urgent. If he noticed how badly he had startled his friend, he didn’t let on.

At which, Prowl was annoyed and at the same time, grateful.

“And what is that?” the Praxian inquired instead, keeping his tone neutral. _“Perhaps he’s figured out a way to get better intel on the Decepticons.”_

Jazz began to pace, three steps one way, three steps the other.

Prowl’s optic twitched.

He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was. He was used to Jazz’s pacing by now, even in small spaces.

“Ah was sittin’ an’ thinkin’ bout where Steeldust could be,” began the Polyhexian. “Ya know, bout how we still haven’t heard or seen nothin’ from him.”

“Yes, Jazz,” nodded Prowl, doorwings relaxing. “The issue is highly concerning me as well.”

Jazz stopped right in the middle of the space leftover from the desk. He shook his helm, waving his hands. “Ah think we’ve been thinkin’ bout dis all wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Prowl furrowed his optics ridges, peering up at the other black and white.

“Steeldust ain’t been found by nobody in Praxus cause he ain’t in Praxus no more.”

Prowl stared at Jazz for several kliks. He blinked several times. Twitched his doorwings several times.

“What?”

Jazz threw up his hands. “Prowl. He’s left Praxus! That’s why nobody can find him. We’re lookin’ in da wrong place!”

Prowl blinked again, looking to the side.

“Jazz- You may just be on to something...”

The former investigator resumed his pacing, muttering lowly.

“Can’t believe we didn’t think o’ dis sooner. Pit, he’s probably so lost by now. Why didn’t Ah think o’ this?”

_“Why didn’t we think of this?”_ Prowl’s mind raced, going through the most likely possibilities of Steeldust’s whereabouts. “Where would he go if he left Praxus? And why would he not just keep going to Aftershock and Aurora Star?”

“Can’t be going home,” replied Jazz quickly. “Don’t got no reason to cause Ah’m- “

Jazz halted, turning to face Prowl. Prowl froze, optics widening.

“Ya don’t think-“ the Polyhexian said, trailing off.

“He’s trying to find you,” finished Prowl quietly, coming to the same conclusion.

Dread came over both mechs as they thought how far it was for a small youngling to travel by pede. How dangerous.

“Did he know where you were going when we left?” Prowl asked.

“Ah told him Iacon,” Jazz whispered, a look of horror on his faceplate. “Not exactly where in Iacon, Ah didn’t know. But- “

“He’d take any information he got.”

“How long would it take Steeldust to get here if he did try?”

“From Praxus the quickest way would be through Altihex,” Prowl said, shaking his helm. “But without an alt mode, even with Steeldust’s speed, it would take decacycles.”

“It’s been decacycles.”

“Yes, if all went well for him, Steeldust could be in Iacon at this present moment- “

Jazz was out of the office like a shot, causing Prowl to end mid sentence.

“I do not know where he is going, or how he thinks he will find Steeldust,” Prowl muttered.

But as he muttered, Prowl was already moving to follow his friend.

_“Try the local news and enforcer stations,”_ he sent via internal comm. _“If he’s here, someone may have seen him.”_

_“Got it. Thanks Prowl.”_

_“You are welcome, Jazz.”_

Prowl closed the comm, refraining from saying what else he wanted to.

He didn’t want to dampen his friend’s spirits too soon.

_“I hope Jazz can find Steeldust,”_ the tactician thought as he followed where he was certain Jazz had run off to.

He nodded his helm in greeting to the mecha he passed who obviously were wondering where Jazz was going in such a hurry.

_“Even if I dislike the thought, it may be too late. If he’s still online, finding Steeldust with no means to contact him will be difficult.”_

Perhaps though, not impossible.

Prowl wished he could prepare Jazz for the worst, warn him.

He knew Jazz already knew though. He was refusing to believe it.

Prowl didn’t want to either. But he was a realist.

The odds of Steeldust making it all the way from Praxus to Iacon were low. Staggeringly so.

The Praxian inwardly shuddered at the thought of the nine-vorn-old wandering in the great expanse between city-states. Alone. And of all the possible outcomes of his journey.

They were not pleasant thoughts. So many ways that Steeldust could be harmed or offlined.

Hope was something they needed right now. And so, as Prowl walked through a temporary base, used by the Autobot army that was at war, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Thundercloud belongs to my brother, Blaster 2.0. Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, and Swindle belong to Hasbro. I think everyone else in this chapter that are mentioned are my characters..
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to read what you think.
> 
> Credit Song: Hold On For Your Life – Sam Tinnesz


End file.
